hoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Finale
Episode's beginning sketch 28th December 2019 Episode probably begins with Luke and Daniel goes to their parents. Parents are really happy that Daniel has returned and their children have to secrets that they have to reveal them to parents. Meanwhile Johnny says goodbye to his friends in NY, grabs chair and goes to Time Square. As he's there he says "Things will change! Oh they will!" INTRO There's shown reacts of Winters and Oaks familly about that their children have special powers. Meanwhile Johnny begins he's plan to get into Area 51. He takes chair in the middle of the road nearby the Times Square just in the way of fast riding truck that eventually colides with Johnny and goes up in the air, rotates and falls down. Johnny successfully takes attention of every citizen, random, governorns and people preparing New Year's Eve event. Meanwhile there's shot of Pentagon, where agents and governors' attention is gotten by Johnny in NY. Governorn rapidly takes Johnny to Area 51 and Pentagon starts research on him, they finds out about Maple Creek, Malfacility and Luke that was seen in 27th December 2019 in different places on the world and also he was seen on the day of 27th December in different time eras. Suddenly Morris appears in their base (Pentagon) and offers help. Malfacility is being halt by government and Malfords do their best to save facility. In Area 51 Johnny escapes the prison jail and goes to Storage Units to get some chrono technology. Meanwhile Morris appears in Area 51 as he wants to talk with this strange kid caught and inprisoned there, eventually it's revelead kid escaped and Morris decides to bring all Area 51 Special Task Force Units to Maple Creek, on deck of one of the helicopters Johnny hides and as they land in Maple Creek he escapes the helicopter and finds Luke in the middly of street. He grabs him to frozen-time zone and tells him they have no much time and have to fight creep. Morris feels Light Shards and uses Prism to turn time on. Cyan Raven and Johnny are standing against him and are about to fight Morris and all of governors. Meanwhile Maxine, Maya, Chris and Daniel has been invited by Malfords to their labs. There's also Martha (with Orange Light Shard) and Maxine gets Scray purple light shard. Later in Malfacility Martha finally meets with her son. And gives him a shard. So does Vincent to Billy. Vincent tells everyone to grab all people and familiars from Maple Creek as their aint save when's Morris with Governors in town, he also says Morris isn't really dangerous as long he hasn't got none of Light Shards either Prism Power charged gun, Scray listening to him laughts and says, you are dumn aint ya? He probably hasn't got your Light Shards but he has Prism that holds light shards I was in possession, those wild ones as you call them. And yeah, Morris hears Scray thoughts about this and he takes powers from Prism of Yaaawna (sleeping and telepathy), Impostor, Smoker, Elementards, Cultists' and Mirror Witch and he uses those powers, because he firstly wasn't aware of that he could you use it and he was only able to teleport, levitate, telepathy and telekinesis. Billy and Daniel are suited into costums of Red Little Riding Hood and Arrow/Robin Hood and takes fees from people getting to Malfacility shlelter. Note #1 After 27th December SRG with Morris having Prism created group of Hood Beta, that emerged 30 December. 31 one they've joined BrotherHoods. Episode's ending sketch When Morris tries to shot Luke for the third time with his Prism-Shard-Bullet-Gun there's 10seconds final countdown to 2020. After first second, Morris pulls the trigger, in slowmotion there's shown victims in Maple Creek watching Raven's last seconds of live. Prism rewinds time (like 10 years for Luke) and takes him back to the class when he has his last lesson (6th September 2019, Friday), he suddenly wakes up but this time with headache, bleeding from nose and whe he realizes what happened and just decides to take everything other way to prevent Morris from shooting him. He tells proffesor he has to go to bathroom. Then, he takes friends from library onto parking loft as he knows there's the place where Morris has to meet with Scray. Then when it finally happens and Scray is about to take High-Tech bag with prism from Morris, Luke stands out from hidden and beggins he's speech "Scray Don't! Morris give this Prism back to me! Fuckin now! You have no finest idea what it can do ..." Morris pisses out and trying to eliminate witnesses shot's with his gun. Next slowmo. Bullet goes through Luke's chest and he falls down the lawn. Vincent gets out of SUV and Billy pays attention also through window. Principle watches terrified through window and Johnny and Martha goes out from the car also as they are on Parking Loft. Friends are standing out from hidden in bushes and are comming to Luke as well. Scray catches Morris to prevent other shots. Luke cries and with his last worlds tells friends "Just stop Morris. Grab Prism. Save the World!". As he passes away there's POV of he's face that goes up to make bird's view of situation showing lawn next to the parking, Luke, his friends, Malfords' SUV, and Scray and Vincent stoping Morris. POV steps at its Zenith and there's shown title "The End" then "?" fades in and view suddenly brokes like crystal, then starts to glitch and looks like anaglyph. There's view of time rewind that goes just to a moment where's bullet just milimeters to Luke's chest. He just says "FUCK! NO AGAIN SAME SHIT!". But this time in this "astral zone" the Prism speaks by itself (whenever it says something it glows) to Luke "We see your civilisation isn't ready for us yet. You will know what to do with us. Please, just take us back there where we came from." Then there's flashing light and Luke backs to moment when he's sneaking in bushes with his friends. He realizes he has Prism in his hands. Daniel comments the fact he has the Prism with "fancy thing you have there", Luke responds yeah, yeah, just get out of it. There's view at Scray that argues with Morris who lost Prism from nowhere, Malfords are in SUV and finally Scray pisses out on Morris, that causes Morris aims with gun at him, Scray does same and they both pull the trigger and they kill each other. Vincent calls police. Billy's paralyzed on back seat. Luke and his friends are in Mc and they are eating, Luke excuses friends, gets bus and rides straight to Cathedral, he enters the Tunnel and puts Prism into Prism Base that is already on the centre of Tunnel. Tunnel lights up and all flashing lights points the second door that leads to Prism Realm, they open, bright light is comming out of them and little princess human-looking girl comes out and takes Prism with its Base. She goes back and just turns back for a second and says "Oh Luke right, thanks for returning my toy. This twat borrowed it and never gave it back. (Speakin about Morris). Now I can promise you, no one of your world will have acces to this toy." She backs to her realm, door closes after her, and lights are going from those doors to side of this ones behind Luke- doors to Cathedral undegrounds, they lights up and opens. Luke decides that sign to finally go out of tunel, as he does door closes. Luke turns back but there's still no doors there. He blinks and turns out he's in KFC with friends. He says "I thought we were in McDonald." Daniel responds "Stop being such day dreaming cunt, ya dumbass. Get back to real life!". He smiles. Episode's ending sketch II Basically this and another one are to compare which version is better and should be used. When Morris fuses with Prism almost same way like Luke's almost done that in S01E08 Brotherhoods decides to fuse way they uses Light Cores. All 8 (I'm not quite sure about number of members) Brotherhoods connects their forces and grabs hands with Luke, then they becomes light forms that go into one mixed chaotic light mass. This light mass goes forward Morris like lightning strike and then in half of a way to him stops and explodes into 12 different Light Cores that joins altogether in the center of explosion and form a massive titan called Raven_X. Fight scene ... So called Über-Morris escapes Raven_X eventually and teleport high above the battle field in air where he mediates in force field. As Raven X flies towards him to punch him with energy blast, Morris point at Hoods Fusion with index finger of right hand, open shiny eyes and Raven_X has got frozen in air and then explodes into shards that creates bodies of BrotherHoods, then they fall down the ground. Then Morris continues being huge, flies down on earth and beats all of them. Beating Hoods scene ... When Uber-Morris finishes beating all of them except Raven flashbang happens and Morris appears in his normal-human sizes opposite to barely standing Luke. He holds Prism in one hand and gun powered with it in another. There's shot of bruised and exhausted Brotherhoods, like Daniel holding fained Chris, Max crawls towards Fluffy etc. And here is familiar shot from the very first episode (Pilot) but extended with 2020-New Year countdown. Morris smiles, lifts gun and says "Third time's a charm!" (since he tried to kill him in Pilot and S01E08). When clock strikes 12:00AM 2020 Morris pulls the trigger and bullet of pure light energy goes towards the Cyan Raven's head. When this bullet is millimeters from head of Luke time stops and rewinds so fast that flashbangs eventually and Luke awakes in Physics class. In his mind there are thoughts like in Pilot when he describes lesson etc. but then shouts (still in mind) "Wait! I remember, now I remember! Looped! Just have to prevent that from happening!" then he decides to prevent Daniel from annoying Morris and instead he decides to spy them with friends. Whole situation ends up with this that Morris meets with Scray in front of Principle office in same moment that Malfords and Frizes get out of it so Scray takes Morris to Parking Loft. On Parking Loft there's Billy in car, Thomas talking with Hans in front of it, Johnny getting to their own car. Martha and Vincent arguing with each other, Principle looking at it through window and Luke, Daniel, Chris and Max watching this from the another, then Luke says to them that can be dangerous but begs them to stay where they are and goes to action. He yells to Morris and Thomas to give him a Prism and he says its speech why Prism should have been back where it was. Morris disagrees and takes gun, Scray tells Morris to wait before something they all will regret would happened but Morris shots Luke. Time goes slow-mo when reaction of all above listed people are shown and probably song "Black is the color" is played. Bullet goes into Luke's chest and he falls down the ground. POV of his face goes up to show him lying the loft, friends running to him, Vincent and Malford tugging Morris. And in almost bird view of Parking loft with grass around there's music stop, POV lifting stop and view breaks like crystal, glitches and gets the grayish anaglyph and time rewinds to seconds when bullet is about to penetrate Luke's chest. Then it freezes just like in Doctor Who "Hell Bent" with extraction chamber, Luke says "Oh no! No same shit again!" he cannot move but can observe anything in his viewpoint, he sees the Morris' container opens and Prism lights, it starts to speak as "us" and gives Luke instructions that "We will manage to influence your time and space a little and will transfer Prism Object Number LTX-12024 to your containment unit instead of the Hans Morris' one." then Prism lights up way more that flashbang happens again the time rewinds again and Luke again awakes in physics class, he nosebleeds and seeing Prism in his backpack grabs it and runs out of the class as he says he has to go to school nurse in corridor outside the class he encounters light doors to Light Corridor he enters it. There he meets little Prism Princess that takes Prism from him. Luke and Princess talk ... Princess goes to her Prism Realm and Luke turns back and goes through the door to his world that shines bright, again flashbang ironically and Luke awakes siting with three of friends in bar that they was supposed to go in pilot but because of Morris encounter and Luke's dead they didn't. He thinks "Funny how much we can imagine but pure satisfaction is when we finally realizes that we arrived the point we were going all along."